Kidou Yuuto
(Midfielder) |number= 10 (Teikoku Gakuen) 14 (Raimon) 24 (Raimon GO Movie) 19 (Seishou Gakuen) 5 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |element= Wind |team = Teikoku Gakuen (former, ex-captain) Raimon Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B (Captain) Teikoku (GO) (coach) Raimon (GO) (coach-assistant, then coach temporarily) Inazuma Legend Japan Inazuma Japan (Orion) Zhao Jinyuns |seiyuu= Yoshino Hiroyuki |debut_game= Power Rangers Forever |debut_anime= Episode 028|birthday = April 14|relationships = *'Otonashi Haruna' (younger sister) *'Unnamed deceased biological parents' *'Unnamed foster father'|va = Bryce Papenbrook}}Kidou Yuuto (鬼道 有人) is one of the main protagonists in the Inazuma Eleven series. He was a midfielder and the captain of Teikoku Gakuen, but later became a midfielder of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO, Kidou was at first the commander of Teikoku (GO), and then became the trainer and temporary coach of Raimon (GO). In the Chrono Stone series, he became the coach of El Dorado Team 01. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is the midfielder of Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Power Rangers Forever= *''"A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' |-| Power Rangers Strikers= *''"A genius playmaker. Drives the team forward as a leader."'' Background When Kidou and Otonashi were still young, they lost their parents in a plane crash and grew up in an orphanage. Kidou was 6 years old, while Otonashi was 5 then. The only thing about their parents that Kidou has is an old soccer magazine, which is the only bond that connects him to his father. That's why Kidou started to play soccer; whenever he kicked the ball, he felt as if he was with his father. Both Kidou and Otonashi were separated to different families: Otonashi to the Otonashi family; Kidou was immediately recommended by Kageyama Reiji to the Kidou Financial Group, after he recognized Kidou's talents for soccer at the age of 6. To bring his sister back, Kidou made a deal with his stepfather: he'll get consecutive National championships in the Football Frontier during his three years in junior high. If he can't win consecutively, Kidou won't be able to take back Otonashi. If he loses in a district match, Kidou may be forced to leave his own family. Ever since they were separated, he has never tried contacting his sister even once, leading her to believe she's in his way. However, the fact is, it was for Otonashi's own sake. In order to live together with her, Kidou tolerate with everything and has never forgotten her at all, not even once. Appearance Kidou wears a red cape for the half of season 1 and in the other half (starting from Episode 17), he wears a blue cape until season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears blue and grey goggles which were given to him by Kageyama. His eyes are red without goggles, his hair is braided and tied. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Kageyama gave him the goggles. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and exactly where it would land. When out of Raimon or just not wearing Raimon's uniform, tracksuit etc., he is seen wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. In his house, he doesn't wear his jacket or combat boots, and replaces his combat boots with slippers. In GO, his hair grows longer. He wears a grey coat that matches his trouser's colour, a tie, and a pair of burgundy shoes. He still wears goggles, although it's different from the previous season. The goggles are now bigger and instead of being blue with grey, they are now green with white. Personality At first, he was shady, being very henchmen-like to Kageyama, listening and obeying his orders. He begins to become more of the 'good' guy as he realizes what kind of man Kageyama is. He starts going against his orders, searching around the academy for any traps, and threatening to reveal them to the public. Kidou also seems very logical and rasional, as he is a genius game strategist, Japan's command tower, knowing every single important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidou also cares for his teammates, and more importantly, his sister, like any other typical (elder) brother. He will do anything to help them. Though during the third season he was having an identity crisis saying that he couldn't escape Kageyama's curse. Kageyama almost tricked him, saying that everything he is now is what he learned from Kageyama, but he was able to surpass this. In the manga, his shadiness stays, even as he enters the team, and sometimes ends his remarks with "what a wimp". In GO, ten years after, he still retained some of his old personality, though he was more mature and more calmer than ten years before. He also likes talking (or has the tendency to talk) about the past, as shown in Episode 21 when he talked with Endou Mamoru. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= Young *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Olympus Harmony' (Taisen Route only) ---- Adult *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin= *'DF Zone of Pentagram' *'OF Illusion Ball' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Konton no Ou Astaroth' (Young Form) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Adult Form) Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Fudou Akio' **'SK Quick Pass' *'MIMAX Otonashi Haruna' **'SH Evolution' *'MIMAX Kabeyama Heigorou' **'SK Stamina Plus 30' *'MIMAX Kageyama Hikaru' **'SK Gakushuu' *'MIMAX Sakuma Jirou' **'DF Okehazama Wall' *'MIMAX Genda Koujirou' **'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'MIMAX Miyabino Reiichi' **'SK Hard Puncher' Trivia *He has character songs titled Hitomi no Naka no Shouri and Resistance (song). Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Teikoku Category:Teikoku (GO) Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Coaches Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Best Eleven Category:Inazuma Japan (Orion)